Inolvidable
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Por más que pretendas, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes olvidar. / ¡Regalo para Renata Quinteros!


Inolvidable.

Karin se despertó en medio de un lugar desconocido, pero que asumía era el famoso Rukongai.

Morir a los veinticuatro años una semana antes de tu casamiento en un accidente de tráfico… Sencillamente genial.

Cómprate un auto, dijeron sus hermanos, te hará más independiente, dijeron ellos. ¡Se tenían bien merecido estar llorando por su hermana muerta ahora!

Bueno, no, no realmente. La idea de sus hermanos llorando le partía el corazón, pero prefería sentirse molesta en lugar de sentirse triste. Prefería no pensar que ahora era un alma y todos sus planes se habían ido al traste, y sobre todo prefería no pensar en cierta persona que desde hace años no veía que ahora mismo estaba en el mismo plano astral (o lo que fuera) que ella.

-Oh, hola, jovencita.- una voz cálida y amable la sacó de sus pesimistas pensamientos. Levantó la vista del suelo donde estaba de rodillas, encontrándose con una pareja de ancianos. La mujer le sonrió. -¿Eres nueva, verdad? Los recién llegados siempre vienen con esas ropas extrañas.- señaló sus jeans, su blusa y su chaqueta. –Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, nuestros niños amarían una hermana mayor.-

-No es seguro para una jovencita estar sin casa aquí en el distrito cuarenta y tres.- comentó el anciano, su voz afable y risueña, con un toque de pena por su situación. –No es tan peligroso como los otros distritos, pero sin duda no es tan seguro.-

-También deberíamos darte ropa adecuada o todos te miraran raro.- sonrió la mujer. -¿Cómo te llamas, querida?-

-K-Kurosaki… Karin.- se sorprendió oír su voz quebrada al hablar. No pensó que la muerte la haya estado afectando tanto como debería, pero parece que sí la afectó más de lo que pensó.

-Karin-chan. Ven, linda, parece que empezará a nevar pronto.- señaló al cielo nublado y las pequeñísimas partículas blancas que empezaban a flotar en el aire, luego le tendió su mano, y Karin solo dudó un momento antes de tomarla y ponerse en pie, dispuesta a seguir a la pareja de ancianos.

Fueron muy amables, la presentaron a sus once hijos (todos adoptados) y le dieron un kimono floreado para que se adaptara a la anticuada moda de la Sociedad de Almas, aparte le dieron un abrigo ya que hacía bastante frío. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la noche y su estómago gruñó por el hambre, los ancianos y los niños y adolescentes la miraron con sorpresa mezclada con tristeza en medio de su conversación acerca de las historias de cómo todos se habían conocido.

-Oww, no es justo.- uno de los más pequeños hizo un puchero. –También tienes poder, también tendrás que irte igual que una de nuestras hermanas.- lloriqueó.

-¿Eh?- lo miró confundida.

-Tienes hambre, linda, eso significa que tienes energía espiritual.- explicó con tristeza la anciana. –Lastimosamente no tenemos los recursos suficiente para mantenerte, por lo que tendrás que unirte a la Academia Shino para convertirte en una shinigami, los shinigamis son…-

-Sé lo que son.- la interrumpió con dureza, luego bajó la mirada, avergonzada. –Perdóneme, la verdad es que no me gustan mucho los shinigamis.- sabía que en sus venas corría la sangre de uno, pero aun así… -¿Hay otra forma de conseguir comida?-

-Lo siento mucho, jovencita, pero debo insistir en que te conviertas en shinigami.- el anciano la miró con cierta severidad. –Tenemos algunos ahorros para mantenerte hasta que pases el examen de admisión, una vez te unas a la Academia te brindaran comida y ropa, y podrás visitarnos cuando quieras. No hay otra forma de que sobrevivas aquí, ninguna forma digna, al menos.- suspiró. –Este lugar se ha quedado estancado en el tiempo, soy consciente de que las cosas han avanzado en el mundo de los vivos y me alegra escuchar eso, pero aquí nadie le dará un trabajo digno a una jovencita soltera. Tu única esperanza es convertirte en una shinigami.-

Karin agachó la cabeza.

Parecía que no había forma de escapar de su destino. No había forma de escapar de _él_. Debería convertirse en shinigami.

Pasaron un par de semanas y vivió tranquilamente con la familia de ancianos y sus muchos hijos hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de hacer el examen de admisión. Mayormente era una prueba de tu nivel de reiatsu, pero también tenías que saber un poco de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas y dar motivos cursis de por qué querías ser shinigami, afortunadamente con eso la pareja mayor la instruyó muy bien para que lograra pasar.

Ella se despidió de la pareja de ancianos que la había acogido y de los once niños y adolescentes, no sin antes prometer visitarlos apenas pudiera.

La Academia Shino fue… interesante. Al principio le costó mucho adaptarse, pero una vez le agarró la mano se volvió increíblemente buena. No tenía nada más que hacer que visitar a los ancianos y extrañar su vida en el mundo humano, y como no quería pensar en cosas deprimentes se concentró mucho en sus estudios y entrenamiento y acabó graduándose un año antes.

Los ancianos y los ahora doce niños fueron a su graduación, y en su primer día como shinigami del cuarto escuadrón la pareja le preparó un lindo almuerzo cuyos ingredientes compraron con parte de los ahorros de los doce huérfanos.

Ella abrazó el paquete contra su pecho mientras se encaminaba junto a otros recién graduados al cuarto escuadrón. Como había estado estudiando medicina antes de morir, le pareció buena idea unirse al escuadrón encargado de la salud en el Seireitei.

Su teniente y capitana los recibieron a todos con palabras amables y un discurso motivacional un poco cursi para su gusto, y luego de muchas presentaciones y explicaciones, la hora del almuerzo llegó y ella decidió que comería en la sombra del gran árbol que vio en el jardín del escuadrón. Se dirigía allí cuando su nariz chocó dolorosamente contra el firme hombro de una persona cuyo aroma su adolorida nariz detectó de inmediato.

-¡Toshiro!- efectivamente, Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba justo delante de ella, su mirada tan indiferente como siempre, como esa última vez que lo vio, la vez que él tan cruelmente rechazó sus sinceros sentimientos.

Solo que él no era el mismo pre-adolescente de ese entonces, como había esperado que fuera, ahora había crecido y se veía por lo menos de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Ella intentó no mirarlo fijamente como una estúpida hormonal. Ya lo había superado, desde hace mucho, no por nada se iba a casar antes de morir.

-Ah. Eres tú.- murmuró él al notarla.

Karin frunció el ceño. ¿Quince años sin verse y eso era todo lo que el bastardo tenía para decirle? Iba a responderle igual de cortante que él, pero entonces notó otra cosa.

El almuerzo que la pareja de anciano y los doce huérfanos habían hecho para ella se había caído por el choque, y ahora se estaba desparramando en el suelo.

Jadeó horrorizada y de inmediato se inclinó para recoger lo que podía, mirando desolada como solo pudo rescatar poco más de la mitad y como se había desordenado todo, perdiendo la bonita decoración que se habían esforzado tanto en hacer por ella.

-Toshiro…- gruñó con furia goteando en cada silaba.

-Con permiso, no tengo tiempo.- quiso pasarla de largo, pero tomó su muñeca. -¿Hay algo que quieras, Kurosaki?-

-¿Es que no ves, imbécil? ¡Tiraste mi almuerzo!- gritó, totalmente furiosa. -¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disculparte!- sus manos estaban apretadas en puños que no dejaban de temblar por la rabia.

-Sí tanto te importa pagaré por él, aunque fue tu culpa que cayera.- se encogió de hombros, sacando de su kimono un pequeño fajo de billetes. –Ten y deja de molestarme.- le tendió el fajo, que ella miró con indignación.

-¡Vete al diablo!- le dio un manotazo a su estúpido dinero y se alejó pisando fuerte.

Idiota. ¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Y qué demonios había estado esperando? Después del modo en el que la trató cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, ya debería haber esperado que siguiera siendo el mismo imbécil que fue aquel día. Solo que ahora era un imbécil aún más grande.

Su primer día como shinigami estaba oficialmente arruinado, todo por culpa del idiota que fue su primer amor. ¿Qué demonios le había visto, de cualquier forma? Es verdad que era guapo, pero con esa personalidad tan horrorosamente fría cualquier atractivo salía volando por la ventana.

Afortunadamente el resto de su primera semana fue bastante bueno, al igual que el resto del primer mes y el primer año en general fue bastante decente. Hizo varios amigos y se acostumbró más a la vida de un shinigami, dejando su anterior desagrado por ellos en el pasado al conocer más de la vida de los famosos dioses de la muerte. El ser una ayudó mucho.

En su segundo año como shinigami, afianzó su vínculo con su zanpakuto y se hizo más aficionada a entrenar y pelear, por lo que comenzó a contemplar la idea de cambiar de escuadrón. Le gustaba mucho el cuarto, pero la emoción se estaba perdiendo a medida que empezaba a priorizar más sus habilidades con la espada, con shunpo y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que sus habilidades curativas.

Cuando solicitó el cambio de escuadrón a la capitana Kotetsu, ella se entristeció un poco pero respetó su decisión y le preguntó a qué escuadrón quería unirse, a lo que Karin respondió que la verdad no estaba segura y dejó la decisión en sus manos.

Grave error.

Una semana después, se le informó que había sido aceptada como novena oficial del décimo escuadrón.

Quiso matar a su capitana y rechazar de inmediato la oferta, pero ser ascendida a una oficial era demasiado tentador, incluso sí era en el escuadrón del patán que fue su primer amor de la infancia. Se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba madurar y aceptó. ¿Qué podría salir mal, después de todo?

-¡Karin-chan!- Matsumoto Rangiku, quien siempre la adoró y podría ser capaz de intercambiar su brazo izquierdo con tal de emparejarla con su capitán, era sin duda la más feliz de que ella se haya cambiado al décimo escuadrón, mucho más feliz que la misma Kurosaki y sin duda más feliz que el Hitsugaya, que miraba a la nueva adición a su equipo como si fuera una mala noticia.

-Sea bienvenida al décimo escuadrón, novena oficial Kurosaki, la teniente Matsumoto será la encargada de encomendarle sus nuevos deberes.- dijo él con total indiferencia. –Estarás a prueba por los próximos tres meses, sí en ese lapso considero que no eres apta para el puesto se te degradara inmediatamente.- Karin frunció el ceño. ¡Ja! Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara. –Es todo.- dicho eso el capitán se retiró.

Rangiku la ayudó mucho en sus primeras semanas, y antes de darse cuenta pasó el periodo de prueba y a lo largo de solo tres años fue ascendiendo hasta quedar en el puesto de tercera oficial, a pesar de que en todos esos años su relación con su capitán siempre fue tensa, incómoda y hasta parecían detestarse.

Todos en el escuadrón miraban raro la relación entre su capitán y tercer oficial, pero nadie tenía las agallas de preguntarle nada ni al capitán (porque ni siquiera el más estúpido de ellos apreciaba la idea de morir convertido en fragmentos de hielo) ni a su tercera oficial (¿sabías que una sola de sus patadas podía quebrar tus costillas?) e incluso la teniente no tenía una respuesta a por qué tanto odio entre ellos (aunque ella en vez de odio juraba que el ambiente entre ellos era "tensión sexual") por lo que con todo los shinigamis del décimo escuadrón estaban muy confundidos, pero cautelosos, respecto a la relación entre el primero y la tercera al mando.

Había rumores (que Rangiku juraba no haber esparcido ella) respecto a que fueron muy cercanos en su niñez, otros rumores de que los dos estaban locamente enamorados en secreto, y otros que iban más allá y afirmaban que los dos se reunían en secreto en las noches para besuquearse y más. Otros rumores menos desagradables eran que ellos simplemente se odiaban, o que ella quería quitarle el puesto de capitán o matarlo mientras dormía, entre otras locuras.

La mera verdad, aunque una parte muy grande en Karin quería ahorcarlo cada vez que lo veía, debía admitir que con los años de estar bajo su mando llegó a respetarlo y aparte de su perpetua frialdad él era amable con ella. A veces terminaban caminando juntos sin darse cuenta, sin decir nada, pero juntos. Lo mismo pasaba con sus almuerzos cada tanto, acababan sentándose a comer juntos en silencio o con breves conversaciones, e incluso muchas veces entrenaban juntos cuando se topaban en los Dojos del escuadrón. Siempre que estaban solos no decían nada, pero en presencia de otros casi siempre se miraban con desprecio o acababan a los gritos, dándoles a todos la impresión de que no se soportaban.

No quería admitirlo, no iba a admitirlo, pero… se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Toshiro. Quizás nunca dejó de amarlo.

No es que fuera a admitirlo.

-Kurosaki.- alzó la cabeza cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos se acercó, interrumpiendo su inútil intentó de meditación. –Vine porque me pediste que te ayudara a entrenar. Creí que querías alcanzar el bankai.- ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices como sí no fuera cierto?- le frunció el ceño.

Estaban solos en medio del claro del bosque que rodeaba al escuadrón, aunque de todos modos Karin a veces disfrutaba de mirarlo mal o discutir con él solo por el placer de hacerlo rabiar.

-Te dije que para alcanzar el bankai es necesario mucha meditación, pero es claro que no estabas meditando. Necesitas concentrarte en tu meditación o no llegaras a ningún lado.- la regañó sentándose a su lado en el césped.

-Lo intentó.- gruñó molesta. –Es solo que… tengo mucho en mi mente.-

_"Es tu culpa"_, quiso decir en realidad.

-Necesitas despejar tu mente, concentrarte en tu zanpakuto y en tu vínculo con ella. La meditación es crucial para alcanzar el bankai, conectarte con tu zanpakuto lo más posible es lo que más te garantiza las probabilidades de éxito.-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, nada te perturba.- apartó la mirada, queriendo evitar sus penetrantes ojos turquesas fijos en ella. –Eres el gran y frío capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro, genio infantil con muchas admiradoras que se tirarían a tus pies para que caminaras sobre ellas sí quisieras.- no estaba celosa, para nada, nop. –Todo lo que te importa es tu trabajo y tu precioso papeleo. No te importan los dramas de las relaciones ya sean familiares, amistosas o amorosas. No tienes una familia que tuvo que seguir sin ti en el mundo de los vivos, no tienes amigos a los que apenas puedes ver por estar tan concentrada en el trabajo, no tienes un estúpido y ridículo amor inolvidable e imposible que ni siquiera el haber estado a punto de casarme logró que te sacara de mi cabeza y no te importa nuestra amistad pasada ni que te confesé que te amaba ni que técnicamente estoy volviéndolo a confesar porque soy tan, tan estúpida y simplemente no puedo olvidar…- cubrió su boca con sus manos, obligándose a callarse de una buena vez.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¡Lo dijo, lo admitió! ¡Admitió que aún lo amaba! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?! Ya se había creído una idiota por seguir enamorada de él, pero claramente había subestimado su propia estupidez. ¡¿Por qué no mantuvo la boca cerrada?! ¡Qué imbécil!

Miró de reojo a Toshiro, que tenía en el rostro su fría expresión de siempre mientras miraba al frente.

Sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos.

Todo lo que le dijo… y ni siquiera la estaba mirando. ¿Tan poco le importaba? Ya lo sabía y aun así… estaba esperando algo, aunque sea un rápido rechazo. Sería doloroso, claro, pero al menos significaría que él reconocería sus sentimientos aunque no los quisiera. Y sin embargo… parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Sus manos se apretaron más sobre su boca, intentando ahogar el sollozo que quiso escaparse ante el punzante dolor que le provocó la dolorosa verdad.

Él de inmediato volteó a verla, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa al escucharla llorar.

Se sintió aún más patética al verlo sentir lástima por ella.

Intentando conservar algo de su dignidad, se puso en pie y se marchó con shunpo, pues lo último que quería era que la viera llorar por él, que su caballerosidad y amabilidad que no muchos conocían se apoderara de él e intentara confortarla disculpándose cuando claramente no podrían importarle menos su absurdos sentimientos. Se lo dejó claro hace tantos años y ahora se lo volvía a confirmar.

No llegó a salir del bosque del escuadrón cuando sintió dos brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura y atraerla hacia un pecho firme, inundándola con un aroma que conocía a la perfección. Una mano se alzó para borrar con gentileza las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas.

-Karin…- susurró Toshiro, pegándola más a su pecho, ambos parados en una gruesa rama de uno de los grandes árboles. –Idiota.-

Ella se crispó de inmediato.

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?!- se zafó de su agarre para encajarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero él tomó su puño con una mano y con la otra atrapó su cintura y volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo, solo que esta vez cara a cara, con sus pechos juntos y sus bocas a pocos centímetros de distancia. –To…shiro…- sintió su rostro comenzar a enrojecer hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento…- suspiró, su aliento fresco chocando contra su frente debido a la diferencia en sus alturas. –La verdad es que yo soy el idiota aquí, el infeliz y el bastardo mentiroso, como quieras llamarme.- apartó la mirada por un momento, antes de volver a encontrarse con sus ojos confundidos y un poco esperanzados. ¿Cuál era el significado de todo esto? –Soy todo eso y más, pero sobre todo soy un cobarde, porque nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo mucho que anhelo estar contigo, incluso desde que éramos niños.-

Karin se quedó sin aliento. ¡¿Qué?!

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso apartarse pero él mantuvo su agarre firme, su mano aun apretando su puño que seguía cerrado, esperando la primera oportunidad para zafarse y golpearlo.

-Me escuchaste.- arrugó la frente con irritación, odiando repetir las cosas y más cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Ese era un rasgo que aprendió de él cuando eran pequeños y que creyó ya había perdido. -¿Quieres que te lo diga como tú me lo dijiste hace tantos años? "Te amo, tú, grandísimo enano ciego y estúpido".- repitió sus palabras exactas. –Pues, ahora tú eres la enana, así que… te amo, tú, grandísima enana ciega y estúpida.- sonrió con diversión al ver su boca por los suelos.

-Aún… lo recuerdas.- entonces ¿sí le importaba? ¿Sí la amaba? –Pero… dijiste…- frunció el ceño, intentando recordar las palabras exactas. Fue hace como veinte años y ella no tenía memoria de genio. –Dijiste que era una ingenua y tonta niñita humana y que ya no querías perder el tiempo conmigo.- le recriminó.

-Dije "No seas ingenua. Eres solo una niña, solo dices tonterías que no entiendes. Un shinigami y una humana no pueden estar juntos. Lo mejor será no seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo".- recitó como sí hubiera pasado ayer.

-No importa como lo hayas dicho, me dolió, Toshiro. Me lastimaste mucho.- las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Aún quería golpearlo.

-Lo siento…- se vio sinceramente sorprendido y avergonzado, ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que estuviera mostrando tantas emociones. No lo veía ser tan expresivo desde que la rechazó. –En ese momento, creí que eso era lo mejor. Te mentí, menosprecié tus sentimientos y por eso me disculpó. Cuando supe que falleciste yo…- apartó la mirada una vez más, pareciendo un poco tímido de repente. –Te busqué de inmediato, y casi de inmediato percibí tu reiatsu y te encontré, fui hasta ti pero no me atreví a hablarte.- suspiró. –Imaginé que estabas demasiado dolida por perder a tu familia y a tu… prometido.- hizo una mueca. –No quise hacerte sentir aún peor mostrándome ante ti. Y todos estos años desde que volví a verte… he estado intentando averiguar sí aún sentías algo por mí, sí quedaban posibilidades de que hubiera algo entre nosotros. No sabía cómo comportarme contigo, quería acercarme a ti pero a la vez temía que al final sí me odiabas después de todo y no quería ilusionarme en vano. En verdad no supe que sentías hasta que… bueno, acabas de decírmelo.- volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con otro poco de timidez y una pizca de esperanza que hizo a su corazón acelerarse como nunca.

Su puño se relajó aun siendo sostenido por la mano del hombre.

-Sí que eres un idiota, un infeliz, un bastardo mentiroso y un cobarde.- ahora ella sonrió divertida al ver su mueca de fastidio. –Pero así te amo… nunca dejé de…- no pudo terminar de hablar, congelándose al sentir su nariz rozando la suya.

Entonces la besó.

Ella sonrió en medio del beso, enredando una mano en sus suaves cabellos blancos, él relajó su agarre en su cintura y comenzó a acariciar su cadera y su espalda con suavidad mientras profundizaban el beso, perdiéndose cada vez más en la dicha de recuperar un amor que nunca debió ser dejado de lado.

La mano que antes había permanecido cerrada en un puño con la intención de estrellarlo en su rostro, ahora se hallaba completamente relajada en el agarre de la mano masculina, sus dedos entrelazados felizmente.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños atrasado de mi querida Renata Quinteros que es mi compañera admin en el grupo de face Universo HitsuKarin (¿no lo conoces? ¡Unete cuanto antes! No te arrepentiras ;D) Y si no lo encuentras busquenme a mí y mandenme un mensaje para q las agregue al grupo, estoy muy segura de q nadie más en facebook se llama Celeste Kaomy xD Y si hay alguien diganme y lo demando ¬¬9

OKNOXD

Como shea... Ojala que esto te haya gustado, Renata querida, sé que dijiste no sad pero el drama es parte de mí, se escapa de cada uno de mis poros :'v

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
